Avengers Tower
Avengers Tower, formerly Stark Tower, is a high-rise building complex located in Manhattan, New York City. It is owned and constructed by Tony Stark. The tower is powered by an Arc Reactor which is capable of powering it for over a year. Following the Battle of New York, it was repurposed as the main headquarters of the Avengers. History Construction of Stark Tower Stark Tower was constructed in Manhattan, New York City. During it's construction, Tony Stark's private elevator was used by a group of construction workers. Stark was annoyed by this and blamed Pepper Potts for what he considered a security breach. Lighting of Stark Tower Tony Stark installed Arc Reactors across New York City's undersea wiring to disconnect Stark Tower from the general electricity network and make it the first self-sustaining building in New York. Tony returned to the tower and witnessed it's very first time being lit up on his way inside. Tony went inside to celebrate with Pepper Potts. J.A.R.V.I.S. began contacting Tony to alert of S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Phil Coulson's telephone call and desire to speak to him. Stark dismissed the call and continued speaking with Potts. Tony offered Pepper 12% of the credit for creating Stark Tower, a remark she did not take kindly to. When J.A.R.V.I.S. once again contacted Tony about Coulson's call, he once again attempted to dismiss him but was interupted when J.A.R.V.I.S. systems were bypassed and Coulson arrived in the elevator. Pepper warmly greeted Coulson on a first-name basis, much to Stark's surprise. Coulson alerted Stark of his services being required by S.H.I.E.L.D., which confused Tony as he was rejected as a candidate for the Avengers Initiative. Coulson informed Tony of the magnitude of the threat the planet was facing and gave him a tablet containing info about the other Avengers candidates, Loki, and the Tesseract. Coulson and Pepper left, conversing about Phil's relationship with a a cellist, as Tony stayed and began looking into all the files. The Battle of New York Confronting Loki confronting Loki in Stark Tower]]Loki determined Stark Tower to be a prime location to launch his Chitauri invasion as it was in the middle of a large civilian population and would allow him to very publicly defeat the Avengers. When Tony Stark realized Loki's plan, he rushed to the tower and found both Loki and a brainwashed Erik Selvig to already be preparing the Tesseract to open a portal into deep space. Tony shot the Tesseract with his repulsers, but was unable to breach the barrier of pure energy and propelled both himself and Selvig backwards. Tony then went inside the tower to confront Loki face to face. He put on two metal bracelets and offered the God of Mischief a drink before asserting his certainty that no matter what the outcome of the invasion, Loki won't become the king he desires to be. Angered by Stark's threats, Loki attempted to brainwash Stark with his Scepter and use him to combat the Avengers, but was unable to due to the Arc Reactor blocking Stark's chest. Angered even further, Loki grabbed Stark by the throat and threw him out the window of the tower's top floor. As he plummeted towards the ground, Tony had J.A.R.V.I.S. deploy his latest Iron Man Armor to him, which shot past Loki and attached itself to Stark after scanning his bracelets. The suit covered Tony entirely and he flew back up to confront Loki. He tells Loki that he angered someone else with his plans, and that person's name was Phil. Loki raised his Scepter to shoot Tony, but was blasted by Tony's repulsers before he could do so. The Portal Opens Aftermath Following the battle, Tony Stark and Pepper Potts began planning the reconstruction of Stark Tower. This time, they planned to create rooms designed for each of the Avengers and left the lone 'A' on the face of the building as a symbol for the team. Attracting Fans Following the Battle of New York, Stark Tower became a gathering point for fans of superheroes and cosplayers. They would gather around the base of the tower hoping to catch a glimpse of one of the Heroes of New York. Skye, a member of the Rising Tide, once approached Stark Tower in cosplay, but was embarrassed when admitting it. Project Insight targeted by Project Insight while inside Avengers Tower]]Stark Tower, now refurbished as Avengers Tower, in New York City was targeted by Project Insight as Tony Stark was deemed to be a potential threat to HYDRA. The tower avoided being attacked by the Insight helicarriers as Captain America and his allies were able to stop the helicarriers by having them target each other before they could launch their attack. Category:Locations